


Starbuck / Athena / Helo

by handcuffgirl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, F/F, F/M, Handcuffs, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handcuffgirl/pseuds/handcuffgirl
Summary: Helo asks Starbuck to grab something from his cabin.  Instead, she finds Athena in a compromising position.
Relationships: Kara "Starbuck" Thrace / Sharon "Athena" Agathon / Karl "Helo" Agathon
Kudos: 3





	Starbuck / Athena / Helo

“Hey Sharon, Helo said he left the CAP schedule he was working on in here,” Starbuck said as she stepped through the hatch.

“Yeah,” came the reply from the bunk against the rear bulkhead. “They're on the desk,” Sharon explained, gesturing towards the desk.

Starbuck glanced at the desk at the foot of the bunk, spotted some papers on it, and took a step. The she looked back at Sharon on the rack, and paused.

Sharon was almost completely covered by a standard issue blanket, with only her face really visible. The corner of the blanket even covered most of her left arm, with just her hand sticking out, right by the bedpost. Her right arm appeared to be uncovered, but Starbuck couldn't really see it over her breasts.

What had caught her eye was that there was a flash of metal at Sharon's neck, and on her left wrist. When she had gestured towards the desk, Starbuck thought she had heard a chain as well.

“Sharon?” Starbuck asked inquisitively as she changed direction and walked over to the bunk. “What's going...” she began, trailing off.

There was definitely a cuff around her left wrist, which was attached to the bed post. Her right arm was also cuffed to the bed post on the far side of the bunk.

“I'm a dangerous Cylon,” Sharon said with a seductive smile. “I need to be kept chained down.”

Starbuck stared down at her a few heartbeats, then reached out towards the top of the blanket. “Yes you do,” she agreed, nudging the blanket down and tugging at the steel collar around her neck. “Frakkin' Cylon.”

Then Starbuck ripped the blanket away, revealing a naked Sharon, with her legs spread, and her ankles cuffed to the lower bed posts.

“Definitely,” Starbuck reiterated, eyeing her taunt body lustfully.

“Close the hatch though,” Sharon suggested, nodding towards the entrance.

Starbuck glanced back at the slightly opened hatch, then back to Sharon.

“Sure,” she replied, reaching down and twisting her nipple as she turned and headed back towards the hatch.

She secured it, and quickly returned to her submissive Cylon.

“Frakkin' Cylon,” Starbuck muttered as she pulled her top off. Her bra quickly hit the deck as well. “Frakkin', sexy ass Toaster,” she continued as she stripped out of her pants, boots, and finally her panties. “Keep your Cylon ass chained to a rack, so we can fuck you anytime we want,” she said as she climbed onto the bunk, and straddled her. She leaned down, and gave Sharon a slow, open-mouthed kiss, while groping her tit with one hand.

“If it's you, then you can fuck me anytime you want,” Sharon replied once Starbuck had broken the kiss.

“Hmmmm, sounds like a plan,” Starbuck said as she kissed her again, her hand reaching down to find her pussy already wet. “Launch Vipers.”

Sharon moaned, and arched her back as Starbuck's fingers found her clit. They grinded against each other a bit as they made out, then Starbuck flipped around, so her head was down by Sharon's pussy, and her own pussy was pressed into Sharon's face.

Starbuck quickly began eating her out, as Sharon did the same. It didn't take her long to get as wet as her Cylon. 

Since her hands were free, Starbuck made sure she kept reaching back to tweak Sharon's tits, or to finger her clit as she ate her pussy.

After several enthusiastic minutes of pussy licking, Starbuck moaned out in orgasm. Sharon quickly followed her with her own.

“Want to go again?” Starbuck asked as she flipped back around and lay next to her. “Or is that just up to me?” She questioned as she traced a finger up her chest, lingering around her nipple.

“Well, we can,” Sharon agreed, “Or you can open the rack drawer, and check out the presents Helo left for you.”

Starbuck's eyes raised in surprise. “Really?”

Sharon just nodded, and smiled expectantly.

Starbuck rolled over, reached down and opened the drawer below the bunk. She immediately spotted her gift.

“Helo expects me to wear this?” she asked as she lifted the pile of chains and shackles.

“Yeah,” Sharon responded with an innocent nod, and shrug of her shoulders. “You'll like them.”

Starbuck knew she couldn't really argue with that. “And I don't suppose he left a key with them?” she wondered as she straightened out the chains connecting the smaller wrist cuffs to the ankle shackles, and collar. 

“He said he'll come around in a bit,” Sharon commented, shrugging again.

“So we just sit around in shackles till then?' Starbuck probed as she lifted the collar to her neck, and closed it around her throat.

“That's the idea,” Sharon replied with a seductive smile. “And you should probably cuff your hands behind your back,” she suggested.

Starbuck glanced at her a heartbeat, then nodded almost imperceptibly. She turned her collar around so the connecting chain was running down her back, then she cuffed her ankles, followed lastly by her wrists at the small of her back.

“How long did he say he'll be?” she asked as she laid back down on the rack next to Sharon.

Sharon shrugged her shoulders, and smiled back at her seductively.

Starbuck rolled halfway on top of her, and gave her another slow kiss. It was a bit harder to have sex with both of them cuffed, but the cuffs turned her on enough for her to make the extra effort. Neither of them had managed to cum again by the time Helo entered the cabin.

“Hey Helo,” Starbuck greeted him with a cheerful smile, twisting around to look towards him.

“Well well well, looks like my beautiful wife has a sexy friend for me,” Helo announced once he'd secured the hatch behind himself.

“What took you so long? If I knew Sharon here was chained to the rack, I'd have been here all day with her,” Starbuck said, turning back to kiss her again.

“I really was working on the CAP schedule,” he replied with a grin, eyeing both of them lustily as he walked over to them. “I didn't know Sharon was going to be here waiting for me like this.” As he spoke, he reached down, and caressed his wife. “Or was this your idea?” he asked, spanking Starbuck hard on her ass, just under her still cuffed hands.

“You gonna punish me if it was?” Starbuck asked, a hint of a challenge in her voice.

Helo chuckled. “I'm gonna punish your slutty ass either way,” he told her, hooking a finger under her collar and tugging it with his right hand while he spanked her again with his left one. 

He began stripping out of his off-duty undershirt and uniform pants between spanking and groping Starbuck, and Sharon. Once he was naked, he picked Starbuck half-up, and positioned her so she was face down, with her legs and ass hanging off the side of the bunk, and her body laying over Sharon. 

“I'm gonna fuck this ass, Starbuck,” he exclaimed, grabbing both her asscheeks, lifting her a bit and spreading them apart.

“You got my six?” she replied, smiling back at him. She could feel the chain running from her cuffs to her ankle cuffs in the crack of her ass.

“Oh yeah,” he agreed, groping her ass again. “You gotta take care of my wife though,” he commented, leaning down and reaching for his pants.

He retrieved some keys, and quickly unlocked Sharon's left wrist. She took the keys, and unlocked her other hand. Helo turned his attention back to Starbuck, moving the chain aside and pushing his rapidly hardening dick between her thighs, rubbing against her pussy.

Sharon twisted out from under Starbuck, reaching down and unlocking her ankles from the bed posts. She still had the cuffs and shackles locked around her wrists and ankles, they just weren't chained to anything now. The collar was also still locked around her throat as well.

“Time for round two,” she said as she swung one leg back to the other side of Starbuck's head. At the same time, she grabbed a hand full of her hair, and pulled her face to her pussy.

Starbuck grinned to herself as she started licking Sharon's still wet pussy. A moment later, Helo started fucking her from behind. 

Frakk this was awesome.

Helo was holding her hips, while Sharon was hold her head. Starbuck ate her pussy while Helo fucked her.

Suddenly Helo pulled out, and moved his dick up to her asshole, pressing the the head over it, but not pushing it in. Starbuck let out a little gasp, and reached back to spread her cheeks as much as she could with her cuffed hands. A heartbeat later, Helo thrust his hard cock into her ass.

Starbuck moaned out, only to have Sharon shove her pussy hard against her face, muffling her.

Soon, Helo switched back to Starbuck's pussy, and fucked until he came, and she had her second of the night. She also ate Sharon out to another orgasm while Helo kept fucking and spanking her.

Afterwards, they laid on the bunk a bit, a tangle of naked bodies and Starbucks chains and cuffs. Helo and Sharon each got up to clean themselves, and eventually Sharon uncuffed Starbuck so they could both do the same, leaving her collar, wrist, and ankle cuffs on her without the chains. They invited her to stay the night in their cabin, and both Starbuck and Sharon slept with their collars and cuffs on, with Helo between them.


End file.
